Star of a Hero
by ultimatewildcat
Summary: There is a new evil and there is only one hero who can stop this evil. That hero is none other than Stargirl. But will she be able to stop this evil? Will she come out alive? or will she parish in the fight? Read to find out. This is a one-shot may change but for now it's a one-shot


**Well, hey there. I'm here with a fanfiction about Stargirl I wish that they gave that hero a bit more attention and depth. She really interesting.**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine wish it was but it's not :'( who knows maybe they'll let me have it I doubt t but as they say it's good to dream.**

Stargirl, Shayera, and Vixen were fighting a giant rat. They were having a hard time with it because they had to avoid being bitten if they get bitten then, they would get infected with a virus that is hard to get rid of.

"I got this." Stargirl said as she flew off to stop the rat.

"No don't. Stargirl get back here!" Shayera ordered.

Stargirl didn't listen, she just went after the rat. Then it's tail hit her and she got knocked into a building.

Just as the rat was about to bite her, then Supergirl came to save the day. She used her powers to defeat the rat.

When everything was done and dealt with Stargirl just came up as Supergirl just talked to everyone.

"Thank you. Thank you." Stargirl mocked Supergirl.

Shayera came up behind Stargirl. "Stargirl, don't ever do that ever again!" Shayera yelled.

"Alright." Stargirl said looking miserable.

When they got up to the watchtower Stargirl looked even more miserable.

Vixen came over from staying with Supergirl. "Hey, what's wrong Stargirl?"

"I'm just upset." Stargirl answered.

Shayera looked at her. "Why?" She asked

"I HATE ALWAYS BEING IN SUPERGIRL'S SHADOW! I'M ALWAYS JUST THE HERO THAT EVERYONE JUST IGNORES NO MATTER WHAT I DO! IT'S NOT FARE!" Stargirl ranted.

All the heroes in the room just looked at her in surprise. The most surprised was Supergirl.

"I-I didn't k-know she felt l-like that." Supergirl said.

Stargirl just walked down the hallway of the Watchtower just extremely upset.

While she walked all she heard was:

"Supergirl's great."

"Supergirl's turning out to be a great hero."

"Supergirl's just like her cousin."

Stargirl just wanted some attention that Supergirl got. Some praise for what she does.

When she got to the training room she started to punch the punching bag. She was just so angry. All she wanted was some attention and praise like Supergirl got. She hated that Supergirl got all the attention Supergirl got and she got none.

' _I hate her. I hate her. It's not fare. Why is she so special. All I want is some attention, is that too much to ask for?'_ Stargirl asked.

"Hey." Came the voice of Black Canary.

"What?" Stargirl asked bitterly.

"I wa just wondering if you were okay. I heard your rant earlier. I got worried when you just stormed off." Black Canary told her.

Stargirl just looked at her, then went to sit on the bench in the room. "I'm amazed that you can see me. It always seems like nobody ever can see me. I'm just the shadow of Supergirl. That's it, just a shadow. Not a hero, just a shadow." Stargirl told her.

"You shouldn't think of yourself like that. You are important to the league. Your staff is a very powerful weapon that is very useful in certain situations." Canary said as she sat next to her. "Never think of yourself as anything less."

That's when they heard an alarm go off. "This is omega level alert all members meet on the bridge." J'onn's voice called.

Stargirl and Canary rushed to the bridge. Stargirl stayed back thinking that she would be needed for this.

"A powerful magical being who calls himself Destroyer is causing havoc in New York. We need some members to go down to stop him. We-" J'onn was cut off be another voice.

"We need a certain hero to defeat him." The voice belonged to Pulse of the younger and newest members of the league.

"Excuse me." J'onn said.

"The hero that we need is Stargirl." Pulse said. Everyone looked at Pulse questionly. Even Stargirl did.

"It's Stargirl's Cosmic Staff. The type of energy it has." Pulse explained.

Stargirl looked at her embarrassed. "But but about shayera her mase disrupts magic."

"The magic can't just be disrupted it must be contained. The only way is with Cosmic energy Cosmic energy that comes from your staff." Pulse said.

"Alright fine." Stargirl said still a bit nervous.

That's when STRIPE stepped forward. "I won't allow you to put my daughter in such danger." He said firmly.

Pulse came forward and took a firm and confident stance. "We don't have any other choice." She said firmly.

" . . . . . !" STRIPE said as if he was getting a child in trouble and the child wasn't listening.

That's when Pulse gave a glare that was just as scary if not even more scary then the Bat-glare, as dubbed by the Justice League.

"Fine, but you better bring her back." STRIPE gave in.

Pulse gave more of a sympathetic look. She understood why STRIPE was so protective of his only daughter his only child. "Of course."

"It's time to go!" J'onn called out.

Stargirl, Shayera, Pulse, Hawkman, Green Lantern, Booster Gold, Wonder Woman, Dr. Light, Vixen, Flash, Black Canary, and Green Arrow went to be teleported to New York.

When they got to New York it already looked like a tornado hit it. "Wow." Was all Stargirl could say.

"LOOK OUT!" Green Lantern said as a car flew through the air. All the heroes moved out of the way.

Pulse went to the heroes to give them their jobs. "Alright Green Lantern, Shayera, Hawkman, Dr. Light, and Wonder Woman, you are with me we have to distract Destroyer." Then Booster Gold came forward. "What about me?" He asked. "You, Vixen, Flash, Black Canary, and Green Arrow are on crowd control." She told him. "But…" He tried to protest. Pulse came forward. "I know that crowd control doesn't seem like an important job but it is. You are keeping the people safe, that is what a hero does they keep the one's who can't fight back safe." When she saw that what she said didn't lift his spirit she added. "People who are on crowd control are the one's that say if we win or if we lose." Green Arrow came forward. "Oh yeah, and how is that?" He asked. "How I see it is we can do a great job and take the villain down and it may seen that we have won, but how I see it is even if don't take the villain down and no one is hurt then we have a win and have done our job, but even if we take the villain down and one person is hurt then we have lost and failed." She told them. "And Booster Gold will be in charge of crowd control." Then she looked at Booster Gold and saw that this have lifted his spirit. "Alright let's go." Booster Gold called out to the others on crowd control Then Pulse came forward. "Stargirl you know what you're doing?" She asked the teen. "Using my Staff to take him down." She said confidently even though inside she was scared and worried that she might die.

"Alright let's go." Pulse announced. The heroes went to do their given jobs.

 **Pulse POV**

Pulse went up to grab Destroyer's attention so Stargirl could get at him. As he shot a magic blast at her, Shayera came and intercepted it. "Thanks Shayera." Pulse called out as she went back into the fight.

Dr. Light shot out one of her light beams. It hit Destroyer right on. She dodged an oncoming attack from Destroyer. Green Lantern, went and shot one of his beams at Destroyer that knocked Destroyer back a bit.

As the fight kept going on Pulse came out to make sure that Stargirl was alright. She saw Stargirl about to unleash her staff. Then some light came from her staff and it grabbed hold of Destroyer like a lasso. She made sure that it went around so he couldn't use his arms.

She then knocked him around as the other heroes watched. Pulse made sure that the members that were on crowd control were alright because she wanted to make sure that they were unhurt and all the people were safe. She saw that everyone was safe and sound and she went down there.

"So is everyone safe and sound no major injuries?" Pulse asked. Booster Gold came forward. "No major injuries. All civilians safe and accounted for. Well Canary sprained her ankle but other then that everyone's fine." Booster Gold let her know. Pulse let out a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong?" Green Arrow asked. "Oh, I just have Paralipophobia." They all looked at her jike she was crazy. "Fear of neglecting duty or responsibility. I fear that if I neglect my duty or responsibility I will be yelled at." She told them.

They all looked at her with understanding. "My Phobia also comes with OCD. Everything that is my responsibility, all has to be perfect with everything well taken care of." She told them.

Then Stargirl, and the others on Pulses squad came down. "The villain is defeated." Stargirl told her.

"Are all of you alright?" Pulse asked anxious that one of them had been hurt. "Nope we're fine." Green Lantern told her. "And you Stargirl, you okay?" Pulse asked. "Only a few minor cuts nothing major. Stargirl told her.  
Pulse let out another sigh of relief. "That's good. Come on let's wrap this up and get Destroyer locked up. So then they did, and went back to the watch tower.

 **Booster Gold POV**

"Okay, so let's make sure that everyone is alright." Then they split up to get every civilian out of harm's way Booster Gold got a little girl out of a building before it collapsed.

He got the little girl back to her father and they both made a run for the out skirts of New York. When all the other heroes that were apart of his squad were doing their job. Booster looked back to see the battle going on.

He wished that he could be up there with them. Although he remembered what Pulse said. "LOOK OUT!" Came the voice of Black Canary as she pushed Booster Gold out of the way of a piece of a falling building and got out of the way herself. "Thank you Canary." Booster said gratefully. "No problem." Canary said.

"Are you alright?" Booster asked Black Canary. "Yeah." She told him, but when she was about to stand up she fell down. "Ouch!" She yelled painfully.

Green Arrow came after hearing Canary yell in pain. "You alright Canary?" He asked.

"I think I sprained my ankle." Canary told them as she held her ankle.

Green Arrow went and helped Canary stand up. "Come on let's get you out of here." He told her.

She tried to protest but knew that she couldn't fight anymore.

Booster looked around to make sure that no one else was there. When he saw he was the only one left, he too got out of the city.

"So how's Canary?" He asked Green Arrow. "She'll live, she just has to keep off her ankle for a few days." Green Arrow told Booster Gold.

Booster was upset. Pulse made him in charge and trusted him to make sure that everyone was safe and sound and Canary got hurt because he wasn't paying attention. "Hey, Booster what's up?" Green Arrow asked.

"It's just that. Pulse made me in charge and trusted me to make sure that everyone was safe and sound and Canary got hurt because I wasn't paying attention." He told Green Arrow. "Hey, kid, everyone knows that a hero's going to get hurt when there's a battle going on. It's just part of the job." Green Arrow told Booster Gold.

Booster Gold was a bit happier. Although still a bit down. He then saw Pulse come over and walked over to her.

"So is everyone safe and sound no major injuries?" Pulse asked. Booster Gold came forward. "No major injuries. All civilians safe and accounted for. Well Canary sprained her ankle but other then that everyone's fine." Booster Gold let her know. Pulse let out a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong?" Green Arrow asked. "Oh, I just have Paralipophobia." They all looked at her jike she was crazy. "Fear of neglecting duty or responsibility. I fear that if I neglect my duty or responsibility I will be yelled at." She told them.

They all looked at her with understanding. "My Phobia also comes with OCD. Everything that is my responsibility, all has to be perfect with everything well taken care of." She told them.

Then Stargirl, and the others on Pulses squad came down. "The villain is defeated." Stargirl told her.

"Are all of you alright?" Pulse asked anxious that one of them had been hurt. "Nope we're fine." Green Lantern told her. "And you Stargirl, you okay?" Pulse asked. "Only a few minor cuts nothing major. Stargirl told her.  
Pulse let out another sigh of relief. "That's good. Come on let's wrap this up and get Destroyer locked up. So then they did, and went back to the watch tower.

 **Stargirl's POV**

As Stargirl was trying to get closer, she had to wait until destroyer was completely distracted. She watched as Shayera came to deflect an oncoming bolt of magic coming for Pulse. She watched as Hawkman used his ax to deflect any and all magic attacks.

As the battle went on she finally saw she chance.

She went and used her staff to get Destroyer to defeat him she was so nervous. But she was able to get hold of Destroyer. She knocked him around knocking him against buildings, the streets, etc.

He tried to fight back but Stargirl had a hold on him with her staff. Then she held up her staff above her head and swung it down as hard as she could. Knocking Destroyer unconscious. She then land on the ground safely.

She had a few minor cuts. Then Green Lantern, Shayera, Hawkman, Dr. Light, and Wonder Woman came down in front of her. "Great job." Green Lantern praised her.

"Yeah, you really know how to use that staff of yours." Shayera said. "Thanks, years of practice. Sometimes it got hard to practice when my dad tried to stop me being overprotective and all." She told them.

"Well, we better go. Don't want to keep Pulse in suspense." Green Lantern said.

So they went down and saw Pulse talking to the heroes on crowd control.

Stargirl, and the others on Pulses squad came down. "The villain is defeated." Stargirl told Pulse.

"Are all of you alright?" Pulse asked anxious that one of them had been hurt. "Nope we're fine." Green Lantern told her. "And you Stargirl, you okay?" Pulse asked. "Only a few minor cuts nothing major. Stargirl told her.  
Pulse let out another sigh of relief. "That's good. Come on let's wrap this up and get Destroyer locked up. So then they did, and went back to the watch tower.

After the battle the heroes in the battle told everyone on the Watchtower the entire battle. Well Stargirl wasn't there.

Pulse noticed this and went looking for her. Pulse for Stargirl in the cafe. "Hey, hero." Pulse called out walking over the the girl. "Everyone's talking about you, saying how great you were."

"Oh, that's cool." Stargirl said trying to act enthusiastic. Although Pulse could see that she wasn't.

"So, what's wrong?" Pulse asked.

Stargirl let out a sigh. "Well, it's just that. I feel like I'm never going to out do Super girl. I'll be the talk of the tower for a little bit maybe a few days a week if I'm lucky. Then all the attention will go right back to Supergirl." Stargirl told Pulse.

Pulse looked at Stargirl with understanding. "I understand." When Stargirl looked at her with surprise Pulse explained. "When I was in high school there was this one girl who always out did me. I out did her a few times but then she would once again out do me and get all the attention, but I learned to keep the attention as long as I can so I can remember the happy time instead of the sad."

Stargirl the looked at her with a glint in her eyes. "Cool, well, let's go see what the other heroes are up too." Stargirl said as she flew to the main control room. Pulse followed her.

 **The End**

 **Well that's that. I hope you liked it. That was fun to write. I really wish that they had given more attention to Stargirl she was and still is one of my favorite characters.**


End file.
